Voracidous the Invincible (mission)
Voracidous the Invincible is an optional mission in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt. The objective is to eliminate the raid boss, Voracidous the Invincible. Walkthrough :"It's dangerous to go alone. Seriously!" Objectives *Defeat Voracidous the Invincible Strategy The mission is available after The Fall of Nakayama is completed. This takes place in a branch of Candlerakk's Crag set up as an arena. The arena can only be accessed by paying eight Eridium at the gate, and nearby are various facilities to aid in preparing for the coming fight: vending machines including an Ammo Dump and a med vendor, and a Quick Change station. Once Voracidous has first been damaged, his health bar will appear at the top, and Chief Ngwatu will come from a portal above Voracidous and the entrance gate will close. Initially, Voracidous has no shield and relatively little health compared to some other raid bosses, while Chief Ngwatu has an incredible amount of shield capacity but no more health than most common bandit enemies. There is an arena-wide tremor that activates every 13 seconds. The main purpose of this tremor is to halt shield regeneration, as its damage is extremely low. It counts as an attack from the boss itself, and will trigger the Antagonist's Ranged attack. However, it is not bullet-based so Impaler will not respond. In the first phase, Chief Ngwatu will give chase and shoot lightning beams every few seconds. The lightning will rapidly drain shields, and should Voracidious be in range, give him a very small amount of shield capacity. Voracidous himself will not be very aggressive. He will shoot a volley of three corrosive spikes every few seconds, and will only engage in melee combat if a Vault Hunter gets too close. The corrosive spikes stay embedded in the ground for a moment before exploding, dealing heavy damage in a small area and possibly inflicting corroding status effect. The corrosive blasts will damage Voracidous himself, although for a very little amount, but Vault Hunters will likely be put in a crippled state if they are caught by more than one blast. Occasionally, Voracidous will also make a leap attack that leaves behind patches of corrosive acid which can inflict corroding upon contact. This leap attack can cover a very large distance. Voracidious cannot use this attack if he only has a quater of his health left. After enough time has passed, Chief Ngwatu will transfer all of his remaining shield amount to Voracidous. At the same time, four Savage Murderers will spawn at the four totems on the wall around the arena and start attacking Chief Ngwatu. However, the Savage Murderers will quickly change their target to the Vault Hunters. These enemies are not much different from the typical midget psycho, but they run much faster. Eventually, Ngwatu will take back the shields from Voracidous, and another four savage murderers will spawn. As long as Ngwatu is alive, he will transfer the shields back and forth between himself and Voracidous intermittently, each time possibly spawning four additional savage murderers. New savage murderers will only spawn if there are four or fewer of them in the arena, so that there will be no more than eight of them at a time. Ngwatu and Voracidous may fight the savage murderers if they are close, but this will not prevent Ngwatu from shooting lightning beams. If Ngwatu is killed, his control over Voracidous will be broken, allowing Voracidous to regain his full power. He will grow in size, his eyes will glow, and he will gain the ability to release an arena-wide nova blast twice consecutively within 2 seconds. The novas deal heavy damage, and have a powerful knockback effect. Voracidous releases novas every 13 seconds. Depleting the bosses' shield when both of them are alive also breaks Ngwatu's control over Voracidous. Voracidous will turn on Ngwatu, quickly killing him. At this point, Voracidous regains full power, and will start to release novas. Voracidous will also regain full power when his health reaches 20%. If Ngwatu is still alive and has the shield, the shields will be instantly transferred to Voracidous. If Voracidous is having more than 20% health and receives enough damage in a single hit that would kill him, he will survive the fatal blow, and instantly gain all remaining shields. At this point, he will be near death, but also have full power. Four savage murderers will spawn as soon as Voracidous regains full power, provided there are four or fewer of them in the arena at that time. In general, it is highly recommended that the Vault Hunters have either the Trespasser or the Amigo Sincero, so they can take down Ngwatu when he has all of his shields. This needs to be done before Voracidous' health reaches 20%. Having to deplete both the shields and Voracidous' health will put the Vault Hunters at a great disadvantage. Surviving Voracidous' novas can be tricky, especially as the fight drags on. Since the novas will knock the Vault Hunters back a considerable distance, they will not be able to rely on melee attacks to survive. The Vault Hunters will need a Grog Nozzle, or at least a Rubi, and some weapons that can provide quick healing from a distance, such as the Unkempt Harold or Chain Lightning. There is no ammo supply in this fight, so some form of ammo regeneration may be necessary. The Avenger and Infection Cleaner can regenerate SMG ammo. Salvador's Hoarder and Legendary Hoarder can regenerate most types of ammunition save for rockets. Magic grenade mods from DLC4 can regenerate grenades. Should all of them be unavailable, the Infinity can be a backup weapon as it does not consume ammunition. Completion :"Raid boss, schmaid boss!" Solo Since there is no ammo supply, and Voracidous has a considerable amount of health, the player will want to make sure their character has either excellent damage output or excellent survivability, or both, before tackling this fight. Maya With a Grog Nozzle and Recompense at level 10 or 11, Maya can survive the twin novas for an extended period of time. The Grog Nozzle will let her heal instantly from the reflected damage caused by Recompense. It would be easier for Maya to simply kill Chief Ngwatu at the beginning of the fight, using either the Trespasser or the Amigo Sincero. She then can rely on the Grog Nozzle and Recompense to survive the rest of the fight. It is important that Maya watches out for Voracidous' corrosive spikes, as well as keeps a good distance from him to limit his melee attacks. This way, the only real threat she has to deal with is the twin novas. Maya will need to switch to the Grog Nozzle just before the novas are released. To ensure that she can survive both blasts, it is highly recommended that she has Ruin, and uses Phaselock on Voracidous just before or after the first blast. With Ruin, Phaselock always slags Voracidous briefly, increasing both the damage he takes and the healing Maya receives. The damage from Ruin also serves as additional healing for Maya. For this approach, Maya will need a Warder class mod that boosts Recompense. Also recommended are a good alkaline shield with immunity to corrosion, and a Bone of the Ancients relic with corrosive or incendiary damage boost. Cloud Kill is also good to have, as it creates an excellent source of damage over time for Maya to heal off of when wielding the Grog Nozzle. An Sand Hawk will be an excellent main weapon, especially when combined with a Cat or Legendary Cat class mod. An Infinity can be a backup weapon in case Maya runs out of ammo. Zer0 Zer0's Decepti0n is extremely useful in keeping enemies away from him. This helps him survive for a long time while still being able to deal damage to Voracidous. What makes his decoy even more special in this fight is that, when he places his decoy entirely inside the wall around the arena, he can remove aggro from all enemies present. This makes it easier for him to heal or set up attacks, because enemies will briefly stop moving and attacking. Additionally, doing this apparently also resets the timer that determines when Ngwatu will transfer the shields between himself and Voracidous. This means Zer0 can prevent Ngwatu from transferring the shields to Voracidous for the entire fight, by always placing his decoy inside the wall. For a typical build with typical damage output, this approach may take a long time, and require some resource management, but it is doable. An Avenger or the Infection Cleaner will be very useful as they regenerate submachine gun ammo. Similarly, the grenade mods Magic Missile, Fireball, and Lightning Bolt regenerate grenades, and can also serve as a form of healing. This approach will not completely prevent Ngwatu from using his lightning attack, since the timer for this attack is short. To counter this, some reliable form of quick healing is recommended. Once Voracidous' health approaches the 20% mark, it is important that Zer0 uses the Trespasser or the Amigo Sincero to take out Ngwatu and remove the shields from the fight. After this, Voracidous will enrage and Zer0 will need to kill him quickly. Recommended equipment for this purpose includes: a Legendary Ninja class mod, a Strength relic, the Rapier, and a good roid shield such as Hide of Terramorphus. With Killing Bl0w at level 10 or 11, Death Blossom, Death Mark, and decent boost to melee damage, Zer0 can quickly remove the last 20% of Voracidous' health. Zer0 will have to run around the arena constantly. Aside from the Rubi or Grog Nozzle, other factors that help increase his survivability include Innervate, a singularity grenade mod, and action skill cooldown reduction. An alternate approach for Zer0 is melee only, which requires some timing to be effective. The first step is to kill Ngwatu with either the Trespasser or the Amigo Sincero. Going toe-to-toe against Voracidous is not recommended. Instead, Zer0 needs to enter stealth about 5-6 seconds after each pair of novas, then attack Voracidous from behind at the end of Decepti0n's duration. This ensures that Voracidous will release novas right after that, without making any other attack. Zer0 can then survive the novas by shooting the Unkempt Harold then immediately switching to the Grog Nozzle or Rubi. Other essential gear and skills include: alkaline Love Thumper, Legendary Hunter, Bone of the Ancients, Rapier, C0unter Strike, Death Mark, and Death Bl0ss0m. Cooldown reduction is necessary to keep the fight from dragging on. The Chain Lightning grenade is also helpful as a quick form of healing in case of emergency. It is also recommended that Zer0 always places the decoy inside the wall to remove aggro from Voracidous, so he will stay still. Krieg Krieg can take advantage of the presence of the Savage Murderers and rely on Bloodsplosion to kill Voracidous (and Chief Ngwatu) almost instantly, by chaining Bloodsplosion blasts. Krieg needs to survive until eight Savage Murderers have spawned, and Chief Ngwatu has taken the shield back to himself. The next step is to gather all of these enemies into a small area near Voracidous, then quickly kill one of them to trigger Bloodsplosion. A good strategy is to use slag bouncing betty and/or singularity grenades, to both gather the enemies and slag them. At this point, it is important to kill a Savage Murderer with as much overkill damage as possible, ideally by hitting him with a heavy attack when his health is very low. Using an or Fastball is an easy way of achieving this, as it comes out fast, can be thrown from a distance, and has extremely high damage and small blast radius. Alternatively, a combination of a good roid shield and the Rapier also works, albeit trickier to pull off. A Torch or Crunch class mod, and an Elemental Relic, are also recommended. The main drawback of this approach is its reliance on luck during the survival phase and when chaining the Bloodsplosion blasts. During the survival phase, Voracidous may aggro Krieg if there is not enough distance between them, making surviving much harder. For the chain Bloodsplosion, using singularity grenades and the Fastball, or a powerful rocket launcher, can make the attempt more likely to succeed. Notes *Voracidous will start to limp and move more slowly when his health reaches 25%. *On rare occasions, Voracidous can get stuck at certain spots when he gets too close to the wall. He may remain stuck until he is killed, but will still release novas. Video Voracidous the Invincible fr:Voracide l'Invincible (mission) uk:Зажерливус Неприбацаний (завдання) ru:Прожорливус Непобедимый (задание)